


Makin' Love in the Kitchen

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anonymous: "... But like Phil sitting next to Dan on the couch accidentally looking at a Phan tagged post and Phil just thinks about it all day. So by dinner time he's all anxious and just pushes Daniel up to the kitchen counter after Dan makes a snide remark about Phil looking pale. Phil grabs a fistful of Dan's hair and just shoves their lips together. They fuck in the kitchen :))))"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makin' Love in the Kitchen

It started out as a normal day.

The two boys woke up in their different rooms and ran into each other, trying to escape to the kitchen at the same time. It happens more times than they would like to admit. They make their cereals with laptops in hand and they make their way to the lounge. Anime was turned on the TV and Dan and Phil started their day.

They usually paid attention to the Japanese show that was on display, but today was an internet day. They did that often. Instead of sitting around and watch anime until 2 in the afternoon, they would reply to comments, check their Youtube stats, update their Twitters, and scroll through Tumblr. Usually they would find stuff that was incredibly amazing or hilarious ‘creative’ stuff that their fans produced.

“You know, I actually appreciate all of the artwork our fans make for us,” Dan says, looking over Phil’s shoulder. Phil has logged into Tumblr and has been looking through the ‘phan art’ tag. Phil smiles as he keeps scrolling. Numerous amounts of the artwork were all very detailed and obviously took a lot of time. He was actually really happy about all of it.

However, some artists used their art skills for other things. Dan and Phil have come across a lot of pieces that drew them in very compromising positions. It was a little disturbing to say the least. At least, Dan thinks. Phil didn’t really mind those types of artwork, but he would never admit that to Dan. He often wondered about how they still remained best friends after seeing those things. Didn’t Dan ever think what things would be like if they actually were together?

Phil wouldn’t complain. He found Dan actually really attractive and he has had a tiny crush on the younger man back in 2009. He was so insecure and Phil was glad that he saw Dan grow to be such an independent and confident guy. It wasn’t as if Phil felt like Dan didn’t like him back or anything. The tension between the two of them was unbearable. Dan would tease Phil and Phil would flirt back, but they wouldn’t actually do anything because they were both scared they would ruin the friendship they have built.

That was, until Phil came across an artwork piece that had him thinking for the rest of the day. Someone had drawn him and Dan from 2009 kissing in 3D glasses (x) , which was really good, seeing that it wasn’t a bad depiction of what actually happened.

-

It was a really good night. Both Dan and Phil were both slightly drunk on the feeling that they were finally together and they were sitting side by side on Phil’s couch. Avatar was playing on the screen and as the movie finally ended, Dan feels tears slipping from his eyes.

“Aw, Dan, are you crying?” Phil teases, shifting his weight so that he was facing Dan.

“No, of course not,” Dan brings his hands to his face to wipe off any evidence.

“Come here, you little cutie,” Phil laughs, pulling Dan onto his lap. Dan’s heart starts beating a billion miles per minute as Phil seals the gap between them.

-

Unfortunately, Dan woke up the next morning with no memory of the kiss. Phil decided to keep it to himself and not bring it up again. He was sure Dan didn’t like him that way, even if he might show some kind of affection every now and then.

But that picture that Phil came across, that got him thinking: he and Dan would probably be together if they just kissed. One kiss. If that kiss was exactly like the one they had back in 2009, Phil was sure that they would be in love. Dan has been flirting with him a lot more recently, so Phil takes it as a good sign. But he could never tell Dan any of this. So Phil kept to himself and didn’t talk to Dan for the rest of the day.

Phil stood up and told Dan that he was going to go for a walk to clear his head. He watched Dan’s face fall as he left the lounge.

No, don’t even try, Phil, he thought to himself. Honestly, one kiss. Phil really wants to kiss Dan and see if it’s true. If it’s not, at least Phil would get to kiss Dan for one last time. However, he was having a mini fight with himself as he couldn’t decide whether it was worth it or not.

Ah, screw it, Phil thinks as he closes the front door. He was going to do it.

-

When Phil got home, it was about dinner time. He smells Dan cooking in the kitchen and decides to scare Dan. So Phil stays quiet and creeps to the doorway of the kitchen.

“RAWR!” Phil yells, tickling Dan’s sides as he jumps into the kitchen.

“OH FUCK!” Dan jumps back, almost karate chopping Phil’s face. “God damn it, Phil, you scared me.”

Phil laughs, sticking his tongue out. Dan goes back to cooking the rest of the food when the idea occurred to Phil that he could quite possibly kiss Dan right now. He looks perfect. He was in his own little world, humming to himself, not even paying attention to Phil’s obvious stares. Dan was actually beautiful.

It’s worth a shot, Phil thinks. Before he could talk himself out of it, he spoke.

“Hey, Dan, you know that one picture that I saw this morning of the both of us? Of, you know, us kissing in 3D glasses?” Phil asks out loud. He sees Dan tense, taking it as a bad sign.

“Um, yeah, why?” Dan asks, almost hesitantly.

“It’s just, I’ve been thinking about it for a while now and, well, do you remember the time in 2009 when we did do that?” Phil asks cautiously.

“N-no..” Dan doesn’t turn around. He feels Phil’s presence getting closer.

“I told myself I should keep it to myself. But after seeing that photo, it just made me wonder all day,” Phil backed Dan up into the counter, not leaving any space for him to move. “I thought, ‘Maybe if we kissed, something will happen.’ Do you think something will happen Dan?”

Dan nodded and gulped, looking back and forth between Phil’s lips and his eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Phil asks before he sees Dan nod. He closes the gap between them, finally getting the satisfaction he’s been craving. Dan’s hands snake up to Phil’s hair and tries to pull Phil closer. Phil moans into the kiss, giving Dan the opportunity to slide his tongue into Phil’s mouth. Phil lets Dan control the kiss for now as he brings his hands to the front of Dan’s jeans. Dan is semi-hard, making Phil smirk. He pulls away.

“How far do you want to go?” Phil smiles, massaging the outline of Dan’s cock.

“Do we have any lube?” Dan asks.

“I do in my room, but not here,” Phil replies, starting to kiss Dan’s neck. Dan moans before speaking.

“I don’t want to move though,” he whines, bucking his hips into Phil’s’ hand.

“Have you ever been rimmed before?” Phil inquires, moving his hands to squeeze Dan’s bum.

“N-no… But I’d like to,” Dan whimpers when he feels Phil grasp his butt. He unbuttons his jeans and works it down, taking his boxers with it.

“Someone’s a little desperate…” Phil smiles, kissing down Dan’s neck before spinning him around.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Dan closes his eyes as he feels Phil’s hands spread his cheeks. Before he could even let out another moan, he feels Phil lick a strip over his hole. Phil’s tongue swirls around the throbbing hole before slowly sliding it in and out.

“Oh god,” Dan breathes out, feeling Phil’s wet, hot tongue on one of the most sensitive parts of his body. “Never stop…”

Phil smirks and starts thrusting his tongue in and out. Dan starts pushing back, fucking himself onto Phil’s tongue, letting out little gasps and pants of pleasure. Dan’s hands find their way to his leaking cock, stroking it slowly at first. Phil’s tongue felt like heaven and he didn’t want to stop just yet.

Shocks of pleasure run through Dan’s body as his stroking becomes progressively faster. His moans start to get louder as he starts thrusting his hips into his hand, successfully fucking Phil’s tongue and palming his dick. He felt close, the knot in his stomach starting to tighten.

“Phil, I’m gonn-“ Dan releases into his hand, but Phil wasn’t stopping. “Phil… St-stop… Too much…”

Phil kept thrusting his tongue into Dan’s sensitive hole, occasionally licking the rim before going back inside. Phil moves one of his hands to Dan’s cock, starting to stroke it again, making Dan hard again.

“More,” was all Dan says before he lets Phil take charge, bringing him to his second orgasm that night. Dan’s stomach was covered in his cum. Usually that would bother him, but at this moment, he felt at peace. Phil stands up and kisses Dan on the lips.

“Oh no, please don’t kiss me after you licked my butt,” Dan grimaces, but not really caring. Phil laughs, connecting their lips anyway.

“I love you. I don’t know if you want this to become anything, but I just want you to know that I love you and I have since we met. I just didn’t want to tell you in case I ruin anything,” Phil explains, suddenly becoming shy.

“Phil, I literally let you rim me and make me come twice. Of course I want to be together. I love you too,” Dan smiles. He leans in to kiss Phil once more before a burning smell fills his nose.

“Oh god, Dan, I think we forgot something…”

“OH SHIT!”


End file.
